Running Around
by robinsparkles14
Summary: Third daily one-shot! Belle meets a dark haired beauty in the woods on her quest to find Rumple.


_**As we continue our Rumpelle journey, you may notice that while these stories feature many characters, none of them actually feature Rumple and Belle together. I'm saving that one for Sunday, and I'm going to put it up right before the finale (but still give you enough time to read it) .**__  
__**So since the Tuesday fic was about Rumple, this one is about Belle, and since for the last two the featured character was Charming, for this one it's Snow. **__  
__**The time is right after Red gives Snow the basket of food in the forest in "7:15AM"**__  
__**A fanfic a day lets the good times keep on rolling :)**__  
__**I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF ABC AND DISNEY. **___

Running Around:  
"Now go. Find your love. Find your hope. Find your dreams"  
It had been weeks since she'd left the dwarfs. She couldn't help thinking of that one. The one that was so in love. Dreamy. She hoped he'd found her. She hoped they got their happy ending.  
"Oh!" she gasps, tripping on a branch. She hasn't been to this area of the forest since her captor had let her go so many months ago. Since she'd met The Queen.  
"Need some help?"  
A girl is standing above her. She is short, though not as short as Belle, and she has long black hair and a beige cloak, holding a basket of food. She's very pretty.  
"Yes, thank you," Belle says, taking the girl's hand and standing up.  
The girl looks at her, concerned. "What are you doing out here? You don't seem very experienced."  
"I'm not," Belle admits, "I'm looking for someone."  
The raven-haired beauty gives her an understanding look. "Do you love him?" she asks.  
"Is it that obvious?" Belle asks, laughing. The girl laughs with her.  
"I'm..." she thinks for a moment, like she's unsure of whether or not she should tell her her real name or something, "I'm Snow."  
"Belle."  
Snow gives her a big smile. "It's nice to meet you, Belle," she says, handing her an apple from the basket.  
"Thank you," she says, "So. What exactly are you doing out here?"  
"Well...I'm running from someone. But I'm more running from myself."  
"What do you mean?"  
Snow stops and faces her. "You're lucky, Belle. Lucky you can admit to yourself that you're in love. You're lucky that your love isn't getting married in two days time."  
"I...I'm sorry."  
Snow shakes her head. "Don't be. It's silly."  
"True love is never silly, Snow."  
Snow gives a little laugh. "You really are a dreamer, aren't you Belle?"  
Belle looks at her seriously. "True love can do anything. It can break any spell."  
"Yes, but it can also break any marriage."  
"If the marriage is not for love than you are doing the right thing. You should go. Find your love. Find your hope. Find your dreams."  
"It's not that easy, Belle."  
"It never is. But ultimately whatever you're considering doing, or giving up...you know what's right."  
Snow looks at her oddly. This girl is young. She's naive and innocent...and she's had her heart broken. And yet what she's saying makes absolute sense. She knows what she's talking about, and she knows how to get both of them somewhere they deserve to be.  
The hooves of horses click against the ground in the distance.  
"No," Snow mummers, "oh Gods no!"  
"What? What is it?" Belle asks.  
Snow looks right at her, her expression serious. "It's the Queen."  
"The Qu- Is that who you are running from?"  
She nods. "Yes. Come, we must hide."  
"Where is there to hide? She's coming right down the road, Snow."  
"In the woods. Now!"  
Belle shakes her head. "No. She'll find you for sure if we both run. And you'll never find your love. Give me your cloak."  
"I can't let you go! What if she takes you away?"  
"Why would she do that? She doesn't even know me. Give me your cloak, Snow."  
Snow gulps and pulls the cloak over her head, then hands it to Belle, who puts in on quickly and gracefully. "Thank you," Snow says, "And whatever happens...do not stop looking for your one true love."  
"Of course. Now go! We can't let her see you!"  
Snow ducks into the forest as the horses advance toward them. Belle takes a deep breath and walks out into the road. The guards around the carriage grab her and plant her body next to a tree, a knife at her throat.  
"Seems like we just keep running into each other, huh Sn-"  
"Stop!" Belle cries, "I'm not Snow! Please...please let me go!"  
The guard doesn't move a muscle. Instead, he keeps his eyes locked with Belle's and yells "Your majesty! Would you come over here for a moment."  
A sky high black heel comes out from the door of the carriage, followed by a billowing black dress and a flawless face.  
"Were my orders not clear?" Regina asks, "Cut out her heart and be done with her!"  
"It's not her!" the guard explains.  
Regina's eyes narrow. "What?" she asks in an absolute monotone.  
"See for yourself."  
Regina makes her way over to the tree, looking angry at first, until her eyes land on Belle's face. She begins to cackle wickedly, "Well," she says, putting her hands on Belle's cheeks, "If it isn't brave little Belle. The one who tried to break the beast's curse." She laughs harder, "This is just too much."  
"Please let me go," Belle says, her voice shaky.  
"If only," Regina says, her face turned vacant. She whips around. "Well, it seems we did did not get the trophy today. However, we have earned a small concellation prize. Take her away."  
"What? No! Why are you doing this?"  
Regina gets right up in her face. "Don't you understand? I can't have anyone ruining my plans."  
Belle's lip quivers. "I don't want to ruin anything. I just want to get back to him."  
Regina takes her arm and throws her into the carriage.  
"And that is why I can't have you running around." __

_**I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'll have another one tomorrow! Ciao!**_


End file.
